Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 23
. Back under control of himself, Spider-Man joins Doctor Strange as he crosses over into Buel's dimension, leaving Om and Senreich behind. When Buel returns to Earth he discovers that his foes have escaped into his dimension and orders his Gremlyns to take the two Techomancers with them. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange travel through a number of strange dimensions in order to get to the place within the Technomancer building where the 'Sphere of 'Sara-'Kath is located. There, Strange instructs Spider-Man to remove the 'Sphere before it is too late. However, from another portal, the strange force that has been calling to him sings out once more causing the web-slinger to become distracted. This allows Buel to obtain the 'Sphere for himself. However, in his elation over his victory, the Gremlyn lord lowers his guard enough to allow Doctor Strange to bypass his mystical barriers and physically enter the building. In the ensuing mystical battle, the 'Sphere is knocked out of Buel's hands allowing the web-slinger to grab it. Under orders from Doctor Strange, Spider-Man swings past all of Buel's mystical defenses down to the basement of the Technomancer building where he uses the 'Sphere to shut down the portal to Earth. As a result, Buel and all his creations are banished from this dimension, ending his threat. In the aftermath of the battle, Doctor Strange assures Spider-Man that he will be keeping an eye on the Technomancers in future. When the Sorcerer Supreme is about to leave, Spider-Man demands to know what the strange force that drew him to the Technomancer building, to begin with. Strange tells him that there are some things that man is not meant to know. When the web-slinger calls Strange arrogant, it reminds the sorcerer about how arrogance is what led to the accident that ruined his career as a surgeon and put him on the path to becoming Doctor Strange.This is reference to Doctor Strange's origins, which were first told in . Strange decides to try and answer Spider-Man's questions. With a mystical portal opened, Spider-Man walks in and feels as though he has crossed over into paradise. There a spirit passes through a body. Returning to Earth Spider-Man says goodbye to the passing spirit. When Strange asks the web-slinger what it was, Spider-Man ironically tells him that there are some things even the Sorcerer Supreme must not know and swings off, thanking the Doctor for showing him what he saw.In an interview for CBR writer Todd DeZago stated that the spirit that Spider-Man encounters here is that of the late Mark Gruenwald, who passed away on August 12, 1996. This story was dedicated in his memory. It is also interesting to note that the 'Sphere of 'Sara-'Kath was named after Mark's wife Katherine and daughter Sara. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * 'Sphere of 'Sara-'Kath Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Publication Notes * Issue was dedicated to Mark Gruenwald. *The splash page accidentally says "Stan Lee Presents: The ''Spectacular '' Spider-Man" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}